fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
G☆PC12 / Transcript
Gonzo☆Pretty Cure!: Incident Arc. (ゴンゾ☆プリキュア!: 事件篇 Gonzo☆Purikyua!: Jiken-hen) Incident Arc, Episode 12: The Hanyou Blood! Juliet Goes Into Berserk! At night into the Heian High School where Juliet, Rosette and Hermione must worked the evening classes and perform chores, Juliet has losing her Hanyou features and returned into her human form. As Hermione, Juliet and Rosette are punished and they will have the evening classes and chores. Rosette: Made faster! You're too slow, lazy! Hermione: It's not her fault! You will not have offended me by treating me like that! We would not have such punishments that night! She gives to Juliet, the broom to clean the floor. Juliet: Hey! Why would I do that instead of you! Hermione: It's not that hard! Come on! I not wanted to do the cleaning! Juliet: No way! It's your chore and do it! Hermione: You're not gonna do that to a delicate girl! I don't want to get my hands dirty! Juliet: You want me to lock you in this locker?! Rosette: Don't argue for that! Our evening classes are finished and it remains only to do the cleaning! Juliet: It's mainly you who is responsible in this matter! And do not blame us for your crap! While you're responsible for this incident as you did unwittingly insulted Rosette when you answered her provocation, which led me to believe that she had insulted her! And because of this misunderstanding, we have been punished and have the evening classes and chores! Hermione: It's not my fault for that! Rosette: You got a big mouth for a such immature noblewoman! She give at Hermione a bucket and a floor broom, then she took Juliet's hand and leaving Hermione alone. Hermione had an anger glare with a comic effect and the anger veins appeared on her head. Hermione: Come back! I have not finished with you! It's no way to do the chores alone! Later after their night punishments, they leaving from the Heian High School and walking into the Kyoto neighborhood. Hermione: Aargh that is a nightmare that night, and that day ruined because of the usual fight you done! Juliet: It's not because you was a spoiled brat that you should not be subjected to tough tests! And further, you're my familiar but you was too stubborn, immature and impulsive. You should be more mature... They meet with Azmaria, Koumori, Romeo (into his human form during night) and Chrno who waited them. Romeo: Hi girls, you come home so late at night. Juliet: Oh, hi Romeo. Rosette: Sorry to be late, but we are forced to take charge of evening classes and chores, because of Hermione. Hermione: That's because of Rosette and Juliet with their nonsense fight, they should stop beating among themselves! Azmaria: There is a lot of your rivalry! You should stop to fight like immature kids, you have never changed in nearly 100 years since our meetings in Takamagahara before our reincarnations, why you should not agree to one another to unite and fight together?! Honesty, team spirit and dedication to the public interest are the main values for the Precures! If you continue conflicts, you will eventually move away one after the other and lose against the formidable enemies! Rosette: Azmaria. Azmaria: Rosette, a Christian nun should to have respect towards others and help them together rather to fighting by rivalry or by stupidity. They praying for the salvation of others, and also to lives an active vocation of both prayer and service, often to the needy, ill, poor, and uneducated. Rosette: ... *widened* That's true, you're right. When we fight against the Ayakashis, we are complicit and we help each other. Hermione: This morale is nice to hear, but... It's hype that!! Azmaria: What?! Hermione: I did not want to interfere with that and assumed my duty as Juliet's familiar if I must to fighting! I has other things to do like shopping and don't want to get dirty! She leaves from the group. Azmaria: Wait! She intervenes and interposed herself in front of Hermione. Azmaria: Hermione, you did not understand what it's life difficult?! Unlike you who lives into easy life, I lived a difficult past even after my current reincarnation. I has lost my both parents in my homeland. I'm still lives into loneliness, I was adopted by Riccardo Hendric, and run away from New York after his death. I has a sad life until my transformation into Seiryu, and even go up to Kyoto in search of my reincarnated friends. Hermione: Stop it! Azmaria: You thinking it's so funny to having a difficult life so you living into luxury? Having loving parents, without worrying about the others who suffered like yourself? Juliet, Rosette and Joshua have also losing their parents during childhood. As Juliet's familiar, you refuses to listen Juliet's orders and acted as a spoiled brat and think of living the easy life! Hermione: I said stop! Azmaria: And what's about Tybalt who has losing also his mother as a child? You will only save herself, unable to protected him, and do something as if nothing happened. But you was unable to accepted these events when you losing one of your dearest friends, you was so too naive about these dark events! Azmaria's words had offended Hermione, she grabbed Azmaria's shirt collar angrily. Hermione: Don't talking about of Lord Tybalt! Give me break with your stupid moral! She pushed her on the wall abruptly. Azmaria: Aah! Chrno: Stop it, Hermione! You goes too far with your snobbish and immature attitude and being naugthy with Azmaria...! Hermione! Hermione: Leave me alone, you dwarf! She hit Chrno while Rosette and Koumori intervenes. Rosette: Stop it, Hermione! Azmaria is right to say this! Koumori: Hermione, you should not to flee your fate! I know you have the same common point as you hate violence and fighting. But to saving both worlds and defeated Orochi, Juliet had need of you, because you was her familiar and one of the Holy Beasts of Kyoto able to save Takamagahara! Hermione: That is a waste of time playing the hero who thinks about saving the world, and I did not want to interfere with that! I am a rich girl, and I would do what I want! My reputation and my nobility title are more important! She runs away from them while Juliet tries to pursed her. Juliet: Hermione! Wait! Koumori: It's a heavy fate for a fragile girl like Hermione, I wondered why she has been reincarnated as a Shikigami-Fairy 16 years ago, and becoming Juliet's familiar? Unless it happened 10 years ago which traumatized Hermione. The next day at Kyoto after they have hunted a youkai, Hermione is into her hybrid-form, with her physical traits of the red phoenix as a Shikigami-Fairy, Hermione had red wings on her back, she had two phoenix feathers with heart-shaped on her head and she had a phoenix tail. She started to groan and irritated as she was tired of involved in the fighting and chasing the youkai. Hermione: Aaargh that's enough to fighting and chasing youkai! Juliet: *frowned* Hermione, you should not to do to make whims! Hermione: *frowned* I did no longer fighting anymore! I want to lead a normal life without violence! During the argue, Chrno, Cordelia and Sei are attended this argue between Juliet and Hermione. Chrno: Oh man, they're arguing again as usual. Sei: She didn't stop doing whims as a little baby. Cordelia: Damn it with their attitudes, I going to intervened. She comes towards the two girls who continue to argue. Juliet: It's thanks to you that you has helped us several times and fighting together! You had also saved Seiryu when she was possessed by an Ayakashi! And now you wants to stop everything? Hermione: It's exactly that I was tired and I hate to fighting! Cordelia: Hermione, you're supposed to act as Juliet's familiar, huh? But you acted as a spoiled princess! A familiar is done to protect and obey his master, but you was too stubborn to listen thinking only your appearance and luxury. Hermione: I don't care! Cordelia: You mustn't deny your duty as her familiar, even you hate violence and fights, you must to being more mature and less impulsive, and focused on fighting against the Ayakashis! Cordelia noticed Hermione's angry face as she was offended by the moral. Hermione: You're gonna stop talking about all this crap... Cordelia: Wha...? She hitting Cordelia's nose violently. Hermione: Shut the hell up! Romeo: You goes too far! Juliet grabs Hermione's shirt collar angrily. Juliet: How dare you for hitting Cordelia?! She pushed Juliet away abruptly, she frowned and closed her eyes. Hermione: Leave me alone! I never want to fight again and lose my time playing the heroes in Shounen manga! Not like what's happened 10 years ago! I want to lead a normal life like a human! And you've problems with these Ayakashis, I don't care of your stupid business! Juliet: Hermione, you... Hermione shake her head, she had eyes closed and frowned. Hermione: I wasn't an immature and spoiled child! My reputation as a noblewoman is important, but it was ruined because of you! Cordelia slaps Hermione violently, while she gasped. Juliet: Cordelia! Cordelia: How dare you say that, Hermione?! You're really an immature, naive and impulsive girl who often acted as a spoiled brat! You love being admired by people and you believed to be the most beautiful noblewoman! You can be very haughty by criticizing in some ways, found them too pathetic and boring! Hermione: Stop it. Cordelia: And if something terrible could happen to Tybalt, and you decide to stop everything...? You cannot save him, your promise will eventually break if you should stop fighting with us!! I understand why people call you "Hermione the Fire Demon" because they see you as a monster!! Hermione had the hand placed on her cheek as she felt the pain because of Cordelia's slap, but she was offended what Cordelia said. Hermione: Hermione the Fire Demon... Hermione the Fire Demon... It's this nickname that I hate the most because they see me as a monster. You insinuate that I am unable of protecting Lord Tybalt?! I HATE YOU ALL!!! She fly away from them with her wings. Romeo: Hermione! Sei: Don't go!! Hermione: (I hate all!! Juliet, friends and all concerned about youkai! That's enough to live like that everyday! Especially what happened 10 years ago! I'm not immature and coward! I'm not responsible what's happened at them! They should not to to talking about on Lord Tybalt!) Juliet sniff the smell of certain things, with a highly sensitive smell sense, she felt a danger is nearby. Juliet: I felt something terrible. Without knowing at the narrow neighborhood, Meg attended about the quarrel. Meg: This is bad, it degenerates into the quarrel between Hermione and HoloHolo. If Hermione does not change attitude and grown as a mature woman, this can lead to our own losses in the battle against the Guardians of Yomi. It always ends up like that with the spoiled children who are very concerned about their appearances, luxury and idleness. Tybalt: I'm agree with you, if these terrible events occurred while Hermione will be responsible, she will eventually realize what she has done. Meg: You're self-confident, but I'm wary of her, because she chose to save herself rather to take responsibility... The spirit of Kirin and Koumori are in side of Meg and listen carefully. Intermission. Cure Amaterasu appears in the first eyecatch while Suzaku appears in the second eyecatch. Meanwhile at the sunset, Rosette and the spirit of Seiryu are confronted with Leontes. Leontes: Where is the Capulet girl? Rosette: I don't know. Leontes: Answer me or... Rosette: If you want to face her, you'll have to defeat me! Leontes: Very well. He shown his hand palm as he prepared to summoned an Ayakashi. Leontes: Let's go, Ayakashi! Summoning the power of the Five Elements! Fire! Wood! Earth! Metal! Water! He creates a seal from his palm while the Mugen Furyoku is harvested into the seal to create an amulet paper, then he send it to formed an Ayakashi that look like a unknown youkai, but probably a Hanyou (a half-demon with a ghostly body). Ayakashi: Ayakashiiiii! Leontes: The rest of the Mugen Furyoku will break one of the Pentagram Seals and bring it at the Dragon's Gate! Into the Dragon's Gate, one of the 34 Pentagram Seals is broken by the remain of the Mugen Furyoku, and there are now 33 into the Dragon's Gate. Returned in the confrontation with an Ayakashi. The Ayakashi is prepared to attacking them, while Rosette uses her Spiritual Paintbrush to transformed. Leontes: Once I defeated you, the Capulet girl would be mine and kill her! Rosette: I would not let you touch Juliet! Never! Before to transform, she using her Spiritual Paintbrush, she pushes the button and draws the kanji (Tsuki). Rosette: Pretty Cure, Released the Power of the Goddess! The Kanji begins to shine, and the transformation begins. She flies in a blue body into the many long shoji doors as background, except for head, glowing with blue light. At first her zoris and tabis socks appears on her feet. Then, a traditional Onmyouji-outfit appears, so her deep blue hakama appears, a deep blue top of kimono with wide sleeves. Her Spiritual Paintbrush turning into a silver moon and placed on her back. Her blue eyes become now purple eyes with pupils take form of a crescent moon. Finally are her blond hair become midnight blue hair and turned into a long braid while her pigtails becoming wings-like pigtails. She then runs behind of the long shouji door as background before the shoji door opens, and surged outside the shoji door and landing on the ground. Cure Tsukiyomi: The Moon Goddess, the Flight of the Swan! Cure Tsukiyomi! Posing afterward with a swan for background and then her Cure-name in katakana appears on the screen. Cure Tsukiyomi: Making an Appearance! Her transformation is complete. Leontes: Cure Tsukiyomi, as you're Juliet's rival, I think that the danger around of you can attract Juliet! Cure Tsukiyomi: Descending God Summoning! She draws a kanji "木 (Ki)" on the screen, a blue seal with the kanji arise and the cherry petals from the ground and Seiryu appears out of the cherry petals. Seiryu: Ready for the fight! I will show what it is to be a samurai~ Haru! Tsukiyomi! Cure Tsukiyomi: Right! She rides in Seiryu's head while the Ayakashi rushed towards them with its claws for attacking. Seiryu: Tsukiyomi! Cure Tsukiyomi: All right! She summoned a blizzard to freeze it, but it resists. Cure Tsukiyomi: What! It resists! Seiryu whipped it with her dragon tail. Seiryu: Bushido Method: Blue Dragon Blade! She draws her Shunrō from its scabbard, while the blue dragon-like aura appears on her katana. She slashed and send the blue dragon to attacked her target. Ayakashi: Uuoooooh! The Ayakashi tried to attacking with its claws while Cure Tsukiyomi created a christian cross-like shield. Cure Tsukiyomi: Your attacks will not go through! But it had broken easily the shield. Cure Tsukiyomi: What!? Then, it had bitten to Seiryu while Cure Tsukiyomi hold Seiryu's horns. Seiryu: Aah! Cure Tsukiyomi: Seiryu! It slammed Seiryu on the ground, the Ayakashi had bitten Seiryu's neck. Seiryu: Aaaaah! Cure Tsukiyomi: Seiyuuu!!! Leontes: Hahahhaha! Dieeee!!! The Ayakashi chew more strongly at Seiryu's neck. Seiryu: Waaaaaah!!! Suddenly, Cure Amaterasu who riding on Cordelia as a Kitsune form. Chrno, Sei and Cure Susanoo who are riding on Kirin's back. Cure Susanoo: Sei! Sei shoot the Ayakashi with her weapon. Leontes: What do you want?! You bastards! Cure Amaterasu: Is it you treat us bastards?! Old fart! She came down from the female Kitsune and she glared at him with anger, Cordelia returned into her human form while keeping her Kitsune ears and tail in a puff of smoke, Leontes is glad from her presence. Leontes: The Hungry Wolf of Capulet, I'm waiting for you! And this time, I've been enjoying to kill you once and for all! But where is your familiar, that's the Shikigami of Summer? Cure Amaterasu: I did not needed about my familiar and can fighting without her! Anyway, it's her problem if she wants to get out of here! Cordelia: Amaterasu. Leontes: Suzaku maybe the most powerful, but she is a coward as she hates violence and fighting and especially what happened 10 years ago. Cure Tsukiyomi: Wait, you mean that Suzaku is...? Cure Amaterasu: Run away! She decide to stop everything! Cure Tsukiyomi: What, you're so very serious!? The Ayakashi tried to slashed Cure Amaterasu, but Kirin defended her from this Ayakashi with her head. Cure Susanoo: Precure, Thunder Beast Sword! Lightnings appears on her Kusanagi Sword, she creates a raiju from her weapon and released it to electrocuted her target. While Sei shoot the Ayakashi with her gun. But what only make the Ayakashi furious even after receiving the attacks. Ayakashi: Uooooh! Seiryu: What?! They are trying to attacking this Ayakashi again, but it slashed them violently instead. Cure Susanoo and Sei: Aaaaaah! They are projected on the ground after the attack. Kirin tries to attacking it again with her twin guns-like cannons. Kirin: Raaaaah! But it dodged and biting her. Kirin: Aaargh! She managed to shoot and injured the Ayakashi, but it defeated her with its claws. Kirin: Aaaaaah! She is defeated and returned into Jo. Cure Susanoo: Kiriiinn! Damn it!! She rushed towards the Ayakashi. Cure Susanoo: Waaaaah! She slashed it and then stab it with her Kusanagi Sword on the head which provokes an electroshock. Cure Amaterasu: Precure, Hungry Wolf Summoning! She summoned the wolf spirits with her five amulet papers from each hands and can controlled for attacking the Ayakashi. Cure Amaterasu: Now! The wolf spirits are trying to attacked the Ayakashi. Cure Amaterasu: I'm going to avenge my dead mother! Unfortunately, the Ayakashi has easily defeated two wolf spirits and returned into the amulet papers forms, then it projected Cure Susanoo on the ground, it removed the Kusanagi Sword from Cure Susanoo and threw it away. Cure Susanoo: The Kusanagi Sword! The Ayakashi launched a blast to Cure Susanoo. Cure Amaterasu: Precure, Hot-Blooded Style! The sun on her back is spinning faster while flames from the sun become more intense, her crimson hair with her wolf ears and tail become burning flames, her golden eyes become crimson red, while her claws and fangs lengthen slightly. Cure Tsukiyomi: Precure, Cold-Blooded Style! The moon on her back is shining and become more intense, her midnight blue hair became white while her long braid turned into two wings-like hair. They are prepared for protected Cure Susanoo, they created a shield by combined the amulet papers and the power of the Yata Mirror to returned the blast. But the blast is so too powerful and breaking easily which projected Cure Amaterasu and Cure Tsukiyomi. Cure Amaterasu and Cure Tsukiyomi: Uaaaaah! Cordelia: Oh noooo! The Ayakashi had launched another blast had defeated Cure Susanoo. Cure Susanoo: Waaaah! She was returned into Meg and being defeated. Leontes take the Kusanagi Sword with his spiritual power. Leontes: Hmm hmm, thanks for the Kusanagi Sword, one of the Imperial Regalia of Japan, I'll keep it as a collector's item. Meanwhile, Tybalt and Koumori are trying to convince Hermione to fight and help. Tybalt: Please, Hermione. Come back to us, you have to fight. She shook her head as she refused to fight again. Hermione: No, I never want to fight again! Koumori: Juliet has need help! Without you, she going to lose if she had not intervened! I know you're is a spoiled brat! But you has good sides, you're remains sweet, charismatic, and innocent, highly protective and caring particularly with your dearest friends! Tybalt: And what's about of this promise she had held at my mother since her death? You're supposed to protected me! Hermione: Wha-? Tybalt: I trusted you despite your immaturity! Juliet is my cousin, and I not wanted to lose her again like it was happened 400 years ago! Hermione: Lord Tybalt. Tybalt: Hermione, you're still traumatized because the terrible events occurred 10 years ago? Hermione: *gasped* Tybalt: Since these incidents, you're very confident you was a human, you decided to set yourself firmly on the path of living a human life and she stop practicing kendo. Since then, you has attempted to live and acted like a normal human and deny your duty as a Shikigami-Fairy and run away from violence and fights... If you're afraid to fight, I going to save them! He leave from Hermione. But yet, she change her mind and decide to intervene for help them. Hermione: Wait! I will come with you, if what you say is serious! Unknowingly, a mysterious man so the appearance is that of a 20 year old man, to listen to this conversation. Returned into the battle with an Ayakashi, Cure Amaterasu slashed it with her claws one to the other. Cure Amaterasu: Waaaah! The Ayakashi tries to slashed her. Cure Tsukiyomi smash it with her Yata Mirror and kicked it. Cure Tsukiyomi: I not let you lay your hands on her! Seiryu whipped the Ayakashi while Cure Amaterasu slashed it with her claws on the face and smashed it on the ground with her fist. Leontes: Don't move! Don't move I said! Do you hear me?! He hold Cordelia in hostage with a knife, which noticed them. Cordelia: Aargh! Cure Amaterasu: Cordeliaaa!! Leontes: Stop this! If you do it, It's your poor friend is going to killed! Cure Amaterasu: Montague, you bastard! Leave Cordelia alone! If you touch at her, I going to mad! Leontes: If you want me to spare her, you should give it away and allow me to kill you, just as I killed your own mother and your father. Good idea, right? Hahahaha! Cure Amaterasu: I'll get angry! I will not let you talk like that to my mother or my father like that! If you touch Cordelia, I'll tear you into a thousand pieces of flesh! Leontes: It'll be a pity, if you step a step further, it's your friend who will eventually have her throat slit. Cordelia: Please, don't listened at him! Defeat the Ayakashi now! However, Cure Amaterasu gave up and abandoned the fight. Cordelia: *gasped* Amaterasu, behind of you! Without knowing it, the Ayakashi get up and prepared to attacking behind Cure Amaterasu, which noticed her. Cure Amaterasu: What? Unfortunately, the Ayakashi has managed to mortally injured Cure Amaterasu while blood is spreading in the ground and then projected her on the ground, which shocked everyone. Cure Amaterasu is defeated and is stained with blood everywhere, Leontes had taken away the Magatama Jewel from her. Cordelia was in tears as she sees Cure Amaterasu is defeated and dying. Cordelia: Amaterasu, please... Don't die... She tries to calls her but without success since Cure Amaterasu is inert. Cordelia: Noooooo!!! Cure Tsukiyomi: Amaterasuuuuuu!!! Leontes: Bwahahahaha! Bye bye, Capulet girl! I got her! I did it! She's dead, hahahahhaha! Hermione, Koumori and Tybalt are coming shortly after. Tybalt: No, it can't be.... They have discovered that Leontes holds Cordelia in hostage and he had stolen the Kusanagi Sword and the Magatama Jewel, and Cure Amaterasu is laying on the blooded ground and being injured. Tybalt: She's... Leontes: Hahahhaha! You coming too late! Your master is already dead! Haahahaha! Hermione clenched her teeth and frowned with anger. Leontes: And that's what happens when you don't let someone die because of this egoistic behavior, which thinks only of oneself. And you're one of them! Tybalt: You, you're gonna pay me for that! Leontes: You will be unable to protect the person you love! Hermione: Bastard! I won't let you lay your hands on him! You come near to Lord Tybalt again, I kill you! I not forgive you for doing this to my friends! She unsheathed the Natsudori from the scabbard and be armed. He turned his head towards Cure Amaterasu who is still inert in a puddle of blood. Leontes: About of you, the Sun Goddess. Crimes can be washed by death, you will soon join your miserable mother that you are so eager to avenge her death, eh? I am sorry, but your mother is nothing more than a simple beast to be shot down like all the other Capulets. Your mother is not a Hanyou unlike your father and aunt. But yet, Cure Amaterasu clenched her fist, probably after hearing Leontes' cruel words. Hermione: Montague! Bastarrrrddd! She rushed imprudently towards Leontes and tried to save Cordelia and retake the Kusanagi Sword and the Magatama Jewel. Leontes is prepared to kill Cordelia with a knife. Leontes: Too late! Suddenly, someone had brutally amputated Leontes' right arm while blood gushed after the loss of her right arm, which released Cordelia. Leontes: What?! They have discovered that Cure Amaterasu gets up and it was she who amputated his right arm. Leontes: AAAAAAAARGH! Cure Tsukiyomi: Amaterasu! You're still alive... Huh? But something is wrong with Cure Amaterasu, her appearance is different. Her true Hanyou nature awaken when she goes into berserk, her eyes is not yet revealed and hidden, her hands becoming wolf paws, while her claws and fangs lengthen slightly and the evil side takes over with her youkai blood takes control of her mind and body. Besides, an aura manifested her naked body was strengthened that ripped their top of kimono, leaving their bare chest with a bra exposed, and the hakama remains intact. Revealing some markings all over their body resembling the teeth and claw marks of a wolf. Jo: Wait! There's something wrong with her! Meg: The wounds are deadly, she must have been dead. But how could she... Everyone are shocked as they have seen her true transformation. Cure Tsukiyomi: Go to warned others! Quick! Cordelia turned into a fox (Kitsune) in order to run away and warned her friends. Leontes: What tha-? Cure Amaterasu: How could you dare to say harm to my mother...?! Take away what you told to her! Leontes: Grrr you're a zombie?! I have killed you! If you're alive, what kind of monster is you? Answer me!! She glared at him and revealed her eyes become shining blue with pupils becomes the slits and frowned with anger expression. Cure Amaterasu: I'm not yet dead and I was a Hanyou! I wouldn't allow you to treat my mother like that! Leontes: Oh right?! I believed that all other Precures like Onmyouji-Precures are made to save the world and fight against evil. But you, you only wanted to avenge your mother's death? Don't make me laugh! You wouldn't be able to save someone like Romeo! Cure Amaterasu: What?! Tybalt: We must to stop her! Hermione, to do something! But Hermione was very frightened of this aggressive scene. Cure Amaterasu: I has the pleasure of torturing you and ended your sufferings! She smirked diabolically while blood flowed from her head and on her face. She rushed towards the Ayakashi and she slashed and slammed violently it. Ayakashi: Uuuoooooh! She continues to attacking it with insane and pleasure. Cure Tsukiyomi: Stop it! Amaterasu! Meanwhile, Francisco and Curio are looked these pictures with young girls. Francisco: Look, it's Okoi of the Kouga clan where she worked in the Kouga Bakehouse. Oooh, she had a big chest, the F-cups! Chrno: What are you watching, guys? Curio: It's not for the kids like you! Chrno: I'm not a dwarf and a kid! Romeo: It's not over with your nonsense? You have not had compromising photos on Juliet. Cordelia as a Kitsune form is coming suddenly, she returned into her human form with a puff of smoke. Cordelia: Come quickly! It's terrible! Francisco: Is that you, Cordelia? What's going on? Is there something urgent? Curio: Hide these pictures or Cordelia gonna to get mad on us. Cordelia: She's going to berserk! She attacked any targets! Romeo: What? Cordelia: And her head is bleeding! These news are shocked and mainly Romeo. At the same moment where Cure Amaterasu continues to attacked the Ayakashi. Hermione: Stop! No more harm to anyone! But she attacked now at Hermione. Hermione: Aah! Tybalt had stopped Cure Amaterasu by hold her arms, she pushed him away while Koumori turned into a shield to protected them. Koumori: Stop it! But he was projected on the ground by Juliet. He returned into normal and she stomped him. The Ayakashi was prepared to attacked Seiryu. Seiryu: Tsukiyomi, we haven't much time! We must eliminate the Ayakashi, fast! At first, she hold her Yata Mirror and stuck it vertically on the ground, then she concentrated and gathered the energy flow of the Mugen Furyoku around of her, a seal appears on the ground and around of Cure Tsukiyomi, her Yata Mirror glows while the target looked at the mirror reflection, the four blue seals appears on her target to locked it and freeze it into the four seals, and then a swan-like aura appears covered on Cure Tsukiyomi. Cure Tsukiyomi: Giving Moonbeam at the Swan, Brightens the Purest Heart! Then she drew a Crescent moon, she rising her Yata Mirror to summoned the moon beam. Cure Tsukiyomi: Overkill, Precure! Mirage Full Moon! She launched the lunar blast and purified this Ayakashi, this amulet paper is broken. Ayakashi: Gyoooooo! This Ayakashi disappears while a Divine Talisman with the power to captured evil spirits, appeared. Shortly after, Romeo, Chrno, Cordelia, Curio and Francisco are coming, but they are shocked about Cure Amatersu's berserk form because of her Hanyou blood. Cure Amaterasu raise her head at the sky with rage. Cure Amaterasu: ROOOAAAAAAAAH!! Romeo: Oh no, that's her true Hanyou form, the evil side takes over with her youkai blood takes control of her mind and body! The same tragedy what happened 10 years ago! At the flashback show where Juliet as a child, she was surrounded by some blooded bodies, while Juliet had shining blue with wards becomes the slits, her wolf ears and tail become burning flames, her hands becoming wolf paws, while her claws and fangs lengthen slightly and her demoniac personality take over on her. Return into present, Cure Amaterasu rushed towards Leontes as she tried to recover the Kusanagi Sword and the Magatama Jewel. But he had slammed her on the ground with his left arm, which allowed Leontes to run away. Leontes: You'll pay me for cutting my right arm! I would come back for revenge! Thanks for the Magatama Jewel and the Kusanagi Sword, and I'll grab these two guys with me! He slams his fingers with his left hand to use magic, then take away Chrno and Tybalt, and suddenly disappears together. He retired the scene and disappeared by taken the Kusanagi Sword and the Magatama Jewel with him. Cure Amaterasu gets up and continue to attacked around of her while everyone are trying to run away from her, Hermione is unable to move as she is very frightened. Romeo: Amaterasu! Stop this! You have to get your mind back! Cure Amaterasu had noticed Romeo, she rushed towards him and she projected him at the wall. Then she rushed towards Hermione who's still unable to move. Romeo: Hermione, look out! The mysterious man appears behind Hermione and whispered in her ear. Mysterious man: If she poses a threat... Kill her! Hermione: *gasped* When she going to attacked Hermione, she was suddenly got stabbed unintentionally by Hermione after she was prompted by the mysterious man, she was shocked of the accident she commits. Curio: *gasped* Hermione, what are you...? Hermione has widened eyes and has been shocked, she removed her blade from Cure Amaterasu's chest. Night is falling, Cure Amaterasu's shining blue eyes are returned into the normal amber/cooper eyes. Romeo: Her eyes are... She losing her Hanyou form at night and returned into her full human form, leaving her clothes ripped since her Cure form. Juliet: Hermione... Why? Suddenly, the strong heartbeat was heard from Juliet's chest, while everyone have widened eyes. Juliet: My eyes, I see nothing anymore. Cordelia: Juliet, your head! It's bleeding! Juliet: What? She clean her bloodied face, she noticed she has blood on her hand with her widened eyes, she coughing blood. Romeo rushed towards Juliet and hold her. Romeo: Juliet! Cordelia: Aaaaah Juliet! She hold Romeo's clothes. Juliet: I going to die, help! I won't to die for a second time! Please help m... But she coughing blood, had lost much blood in front of them with widened eyes, falling into Romeo's arms and had lost consciousness. Hermione had widened eyes and mouth as she was shocked while Romeo had tears on his eyes. Romeo: Hey, Juliet? It's a joke? You couldn't die... Julieeeeeettt!! Francisco: Call an ambulance! Cordelia: Juliet! Please, stay alive! Rosette and Azmaria have noticed that Chrno is missing. Rosette: Wait, where is Chrno? Meg glared at her with anger, Hermione has widened eyes as she attended an awful scene in which Juliet into deep coma between life and death, Hermione's kunoichi outfit is stained by Juliet's blood. Meg: Hermione the Fire Demon! All this is because of you! You're the only responsible of what happened to Juliet, and you killed her! You've never to be born, if it's to sow misfortune around you! Hermione: (It cannot be true, I'd really kill Juliet... because of my immaturity and egocentrism?) Some flashbacks in her previous incarnation where Hermione had picked up a rock to trying of killed Juliet with rage and hysteria, another flashback where she tried to stabbed Juliet with a knife. After some flashbacks (with the heartbeat sound effect), Hermione has her hands on her head with her widened eyes. Hermione: No... No... The screen turns into black. Hermione: WAAAAAAAHHH! Voiceovers Teasers: Next Episode Preview. Rosette: Please, Juliet. Stay alive for me, hang on! Hermione: Damn, Lord Tybalt has been kidnapped! Rosette: It's your fault! Hermione: What have you hinted? Rosette: What I mean is that Chrno and Tybalt were kidnapped, beside the Kusanagi Sword were stolen because of you! It is up to you to assume your responsibility! Hermione: What? You accuse me of being responsible?! Rosette: *as voiceovers*: Next episode of Gonzo☆Pretty Cure!: Incident Arc. Critical Situation! The Daikoujin Form is Activated! Hermione: Lord Tybalt, I'm coming. Category:User: Cure Salamander Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! Transcripts Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! episodes Category:Incident Arc Category:Transcripts Category:Beginning Saga